


Outliers and Out-takes

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [25]
Category: Burn Notice, Highlander
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and bits that twine around the story "Afanasiy", a crossover between Highlander and Burn Notice. Methos is Michael's first teacher, and the one who causes Michael's first death, primarily because he's bored (and possibly a bit annoyed with MacLeod).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outliers and Out-takes

**Author's Note:**

> The story which this (and stories to come) are companion to is [Afanasiy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/814599), and the story involves sex, violence, torture of both physical and psychological varieties, and consent issues of various sorts. It's also not fully posted. Read at your own risk.
> 
> These snippets, while not intentionally as highly rated, may still contain disturbing imagery that is a reflection of the world of the main story.

There's a constant breeze, either off the ocean or out of the desert, around Methos' house, a constant background of sound and moving air that has to be adjusted for when keeping an unfortunately necessary watch. Just because Methos, and now Michael, could shrug off almost any wound, and both men had their own frightening and dangerous reputations didn't mean they were safe from enemies. It actually meant, in fact, that they both had more enemies than the average.

Enemies that were willing to do most anything to bring harm to one or both of them, if there were even the remotest chance it could be more profitable to be rid of them. Some didn't even care if there was or wasn't profit involved, though they tended toward sloppier measures, and a desire for an up-close-and-personal death. They don't plan for it to be their own, but Michael and Methos are both quite willing to turn the tables, and neither are terribly kind to those enemies.

Just ask the bleached bones in the desert.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "wind".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Sky-Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1471349).


End file.
